mariofandomcom_fi-20200213-history
18-Volt
Ihminen |yhteys=Diamond Elementary, WarioWare Oy, 9-Volt |viime esiintyminen=''Game & Wario'' (2013) }} 18-Volt on merkittävä hahmo WarioWare-sarjassa. Hän on 9-Voltin hyvä ystävä ja jakaa rakkautensa videopeleihin hänen kanssaan. 18-Volt teki ensiesiintymisensä pelissä WarioWare: Twisted!, jossa hänestä tulee Diamond Elementary -koulun uusi opiskelija. de:18-Volt en:18-Volt es:18-Volt Historia ''WarioWare''-sarja ''WarioWare: Twisted! [[Tiedosto:918meetsWWT.png|thumb|left|181px|18-Volt ja 9-Volt tapaavat ensi kerran pelissä ''WarioWare: Twisted!.]]18-Volt on WarioWare Oy:n ainoa uusi työntekijä, joka esitellään WarioWare: Twistedissa. Hänen ensimmäisenä päivänään Diamond Elementaryssä opettaja pyytää häntä kertomaan itsestään. 18-Volt vastaa tähän ottamalla esiin kannettavan CD-soittimensa ja soittamalla kovaäänisesti rock 'n rollia. 18-Volt joutuu vaikeuksiin tämän takia, ja suuntaa koulun jälkeen kotiinsa masentuneena. 9-Volt kuitenkin pysäyttää hänet matkalla ja kertoo pitävänsä 18-Voltin musiikista. Heistä tulee nopeasti ystäviä, ja 9-Volt kutsuu uuden kaverinsa kylään. Kun he pääsevät perille, 18-Volt haltioituu siitä, että 9-Volt omistaa Nintendo Entertainment Systemin, jonka jälkeen kaksikko pelaa sillä monta tuntia. Lopulta 9-Voltin äiti kuitenkin määrää poikien lopettamaan pelaamisen. ''WarioWare: Touched! [[Tiedosto:9-Volt_18-Volt_prologue_WarioWare_Touched.png|thumb|9-Volt ja 18-Volt pelaavat ''36-Volt Mania vielä pimeän tultuakin.]] WarioWare: Touchedissa 18-Volt ja 9-Volt suuntaavat Toy Expressiin hankkimaan GameCubelle halutun peliuutuuden, 36-Volt Manin. 9-Volt saa kuin saakin yhden kappaleen peliä käsiinsä ja näyttää sitä iloisena 18-Voltille, joka kantaa boombox-soitintaan olallaan. Kaverukset palaavat pikaisesti 9-Voltin talolle häkeltyneenä uudesta pelistään. Matkan varrella he kulkevat avaruusolio Orbulonin ohitse, joka juoksee avaruusaluksensa perään. 18-Volt ja 9-Volt pelaavat uutta peliään yömyöhään asti ja läpäisevät sen voitokkaina. Juhliakseen onnistumistaan 9-Volt soittaa musiikkia dj-kontrollerillaan ja 18-Volt tanssii mukana, mutta lopulta tulee niin myöhä, että he molemmat nukahtavat. Heidän herätessään aamulla kello näyttää jo yhdeksää. 18-Volt ja 9-Volt järkyttyvät, kun huomaavat olevansa myöhässä, ja he kiirehtivät kouluun. ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves thumb|left|181px|9-Volt näyttämässä 18-Voltille Game & Watchiaan. 18-Volt vierailee toistamiseen 9-Voltin luona ''WarioWare: Smooth Movesissa. Pelissä 9-Volt näyttää Game & Watch -käsikonsoliaan isolle ystävälleen ja pelaa sillä. 18-Volt erehtyy aluksi laitteen olevan Nintendo DS Lite. Hän tahtoo nähdä lisää ja nappaa laitteesta kiinni. 9-Volt pitelee laitetta vielä käsissään ja ilmoittaa, että on vielä pelaamassa sillä, mutta 18-Volt ei malta odottaa vaan vetää laitetta 9-Voltin käsistä. 9-Volt taasen kiskoo konsolia itselleen. Poikien riuhtoessa Game & Watchia kumpaankin suuntaan laite hajoaa kahteen kappaleeseen. 9-Volt raivostuu tästä ja käskee 18-Voltia häipymään talostaan. 18-Voltille jää tilanteesta huono omatunto, ja hän lähtee etsimään uutta Game & Watchia 9-Voltille. Hän tarkastaa ensin Toy Expressin, mutta kaupalla ei ole tarjota hänen haluamaansa laitetta. Poistuttuaan kaupasta 18-Volt huomaa toisen myymälän, johon jonottaa pelaajia. Hän astuu sisään, ja kuin tilauksesta kaupan omistajalla, Shop Manager Iwatalla, on kuin onkin 18-Voltin etsimä Game & Watch myynnissä. 18-Volt ulottautuu ottamaan pelilaitetta hyllystä, mutta yllättäen myös 9-Volt kurottaa kätensä konsoliin. Kaverusten kohdatessa he pyytävät toisiltaan anteeksi aikaisempia erheitään. 9-Volt kertoo 18-Voltin olevan aina hänen Player 2:nsa (suom. pelaaja 2), ja kaikki menee hyvin tämän jälkeen. ''WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase Pelissä ''WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase 18-Voltilla on tällä kertaa oma mikropelivalikoimansa, johon kuuluvaa Jet 18Volt-peliä hän itse tähdittää.Jet 18Volt toimii lyhyehkönä välianimaationa mikropelien välissä, jossa 18-Volt lentää ylhäältä kuvatussa Diamond Cityssä tulittaen massoittain Fronkeja, jotka muodostavat aina seuraavan mikropelin järjestysnumeron. 18-Voltin mikropelien teemana toimii Nintendo. 9-Voltin lähdettyä WarioWare-yhtymästä mennäkseen töihin Diamond Softwarelle, 18-Volt jatkaa vielä töiden tekemistä Wariolle. Vaikuttaa kuitenkin siltä, että 9-Voltin lähdön jälkeen 18-Volt pitää häntä ystävän sijasta kilpailijana. Tämä selittyy sillä, että 18-Volt tervehtii pelaajaa väittäen näin: "Teen töitä kaksi kertaa tehokkaammin kuin se toinen tyyppi, jota ehkä ajattelette". ''Game & Wario 18-Volt tekee viidennen esiintymisensä Wii U:n pelissä ''Game & Wario. Hänellä on omat mikropelinsä Gamer-pelitilassa. Tarinassaan 18-Volt ja 9-Volt pelaavat uudella pelikonsolillaan, ja kun 9-Volt peittoaa 18-Voltin ennätyksen, 18-Volt purskahtaa itkuun. Tällöin 9-Voltin äiti, 5-Volt, takavarikoi heiltä konsolin ja käskee heitä tekemään kotiläksynsä. Läksyt tehtyään kaverukset huomaavat, että 5-Volt on saanut pelissä suuremman pistemäärän kuin kumpikaan heistä. 18-Voltin pelitila on aikarajaton eikä mikropeleissä ole keskeytyksiä, toisin kuin 9-Voltin pelitilassa. Mikropelit 9-Voltilla sekä 18-Voltilla on yhteiset mikropelikokoelmat kaikissa WarioWare-peleissä aina Twistedista D.I.Y. Showcaseen asti. Viimeisimmässä sarjan pelissä, WarioWare: D.I.Y:ssa, 18-Volt kuitenkin kehittää omia pelejään. Ei kuitenkaan tarkkaan tiedetä, mikä on hänen osuutensa mikropelien luomisessa, sillä esimerkiksi pelissä WarioWare: Touched! 9-Volt puhuu "meidän peleistä", kun taas WarioWare: Twistedissa hän puhuu hahmovalikossa "minun peleistä", eikä valikossa mainita 18-Voltin nimeäkään. 18-Voltin mikropelit pohjautuvat Nintendon tuotteisiin, pääasiassa peleihin ja pelilaitteistohin, mutta myös kauppatavaroihin ajalta ennen kuin Nintendo tuli tunnetuksi videopelifirmana. Marioon pohjautuvia mikropelejä on mukana jokaisessa WarioWare-pelissä. WarioWare: Twistedissa 9-Voltin ja 18-Voltin mikropelikokoelma on nimeltään Spintendo Classics. Tässä pelivalikoimassa kaikki mikropelit pohjautuvat Nintendo Entertainment Systemin peleihin. Vaikka suurimmassa osassa muiden hahmojen mikropelikokoelmia on tietty pelitapa jokaista hahmoa kohden, on Spintendo Classicsissa hyödynnetty kaikentyyppisiä pyörimisliikkeitä DS:n osoitinkynää käyttäen. Pelissä WarioWare: Touched! 9-Voltin sekä 18-Voltin mikropelilajitelman nimi on Retro Action. Nintendo-tuotteiden esiintyminen on tässä paljon vaihtelevampaa kuin aiemmassa pelissä, eli Twistedissa. Nintendo-aiheisia viittauksia on nyt myös 2000-luvun uudemmista Nintendo-peleistä ja muista tuotteista. Näihin mikropeleihin sisältyy vaihtelevia tapoja stiluksen käytöstä. Myös mikrofonia käytetään. Mikropelit ovat vieläkin vaihtelevampia WarioWare: Smooth Movesissa: useita eri pelimekaniikkoja käytetään. Huomattavaa on myös, että mikropelit painottuvat kaikista viimeaikaisimpiin Nintendo-peleihin ja -tuotteisiin. Esimerkkinä mikropeli nimeltä Brain Age, joka pohjautuu Nintendo DS:n peliin [http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dr._Kawashima%E2%80%99s_Brain_Training:_How_Old_Is_Your_Brain%3F Dr. Kawashima’s Brain Training: How Old Is Your Brain?] WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcasessa 18-Volt on tehnyt oman erillisen valikoimansa Nintendo-pohjaisia mikropelejä, kun taas hänen ystävällänsä, 9-Voltilla, on WarioWare: D.I.Y:ssa ensimmäinen oma mikropelilajitelmansa sitten WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Manian. Virallisia henkilökuvia ja tilastoja 'Kuvaus ''WarioWare: Touched! -pelin nettisivuston mukaan' ''Old-school Fan-boy finds a soul-mate in new classmate 18-Volt. Together, they serve up microgames inspired by classic Nintendo games. (Suomeksi: Old-school-fanipoika ''9-Volt saa uudesta luokkatoverista 18-Voltista sydänystävän. Yhdessä he luovat mikropelejä klassisten Nintendo-pelien innostamina.) Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' -tarrat Galleria Kuvankaappaukset 9-Volt 18-Volt prologue WarioWare Touched.png| WarioWare: Touched! 9-Volt 18-Volt prologue WarioWare Smooth Moves.png| WarioWare: Smooth Moves Spritet 18VoltWWT.png|WarioWare: Twisted!'' WWTw_9Volt18VoltSprite.png|WarioWare: Twisted!'' Kuvituksia 18-volt.png|''WarioWare: Twisted!'' 18-Volt Sticker.png|''WarioWare: Touched!'' 18-Volt_(Game_&_Wario).png|''Game & Wario'' Lainauksia *''"I'm 18-Volt! 'Sup? I love collecting tons of stuff!"'' - WarioWare: Twisted! *"Hey! Isn't this...... that system?!"'' - WarioWare: Twisted! *"Word!"'' - WarioWare: Touched! ("Word" on ainut sana, jota 18-Volt tässä pelissä sanoo.) *''"Whoa! Is that a DS lite?"'' - WarioWare: Smooth Moves *"Lemme see! Lemme see!"'' - ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves it:18-Volt de:18-Volt en:18-Volt es:18-Volt Luokka:Wario-hahmot Luokka:Ihmiset